Irei de Salvar
by emillyn.figueiredo.5
Summary: A alma de Yoh e mandada de volta para a primeira vida de Hao, para mostrar que a humanidade não e totalmente ruim, o que vai acontecer e que mudanças serão feitas no futuro.
1. Prolongo

**Irei De Salvar**

 **Prolongo**

Um ano depois da Luta dos Shamans em um quarto Yoh estava sentado com uma faca na mão movendo a perigosamente. Ele estava com as mangas arregaçadas expondo várias cicatrizes nos braços. Ele colocou a faca no peito, "finalmente ele ficaria livre da culpa de matar seu irmão" não percebendo a porta sendo aberta.

-Yoh pare disse Horohoro Ren correu para impedir, mas foi muito lento, Yoh esfaqueou-se no peito e antes de cair no chão Ren o pegou.

\- Liguem para o hospital gritou Horohoro.

-Por que? Yoh olhou para ele com olhos mortos então Ren percebeu as cicatrizes nos braços - Por que YOH ele gritou.

A visão de Yoh começou a ficar confusa como o sangue lentamente deixou seu corpo ele fechou os olhos e antes de dar-se a escuridão ele sussurrou:

\- Gomenasai Hao.

Depois que Yoh foi levado a sala de cirurgia os amigos de Yoh ficaram na sala onde estava um longo silencio.

-O que aconteceu disse Manta - Por que Yoh tentaria se matar as lagrimas deslizando pelo rosto.

-O que será que fez Yoh tão deprimido disse Faust.

-Tomara que Danna fique melhor disse Ryu. O médico saiu da sala todo mundo olhou preocupado o médico disse: - São amigos do senhor Yoh.

\- Sim disse Horohoro - Como ele está doutor.

\- Ele perdeu muito sangue mas vai sobreviver o ruim e que ele está em coma.

-Quando ele vai acordar disse Manta.

-Não sabemos ele está em coma profundou eu farei algumas perguntas por favor respondam se saberem alguma coisa tudo bem?

-Sim doutor disse Horohoro ele estava triste que Yoh não contou para ele o que estava o incomodando já que o ajudo a confessar a Ren e eles estão em um relacionamento agora ele esperava que Yoh ficaria bem.


	2. A Rainha

**Irei de Salvar**

 **A Rainha**

No quarto de Yoh uma figura transparente olhava o corpo na cama e disse:

\- Gomen minna mas dói tanto eu queria faze-lo entender que ele não precisava ficar sozinho, mas não consegui a tempo e acabei matando meu irmão desculpe pessoal, desculpe kaa-san não consegui salva-lo, desculpe Hao não fui capaz de ajudá-lo e fiz você ter mais ódio desculpe, desculpe disse Yoh enquanto chorava e soluçava.

-O pobre criança você e tão jovem e já carrega um fardo tão grande disse uma voz. Yoh se virou e viu uma menina que parecia de 16 anos, mas seus olhos demonstraram que ela era muito mais velha do que parecia.

-Quem e você perguntou Yoh - E você pode me ver mesmo quando meu corpo está em coma.

-Meu nome e Emillyn a rainha dos espíritos torturados e sim posso vê-lo disse a rainha.

Yoh a observa ela tinha longos cabelos negros, usava um vestido negro, azul e vermelho com alguns rasgos, tinha correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Yoh foram os olhos incomuns em a cor era vermelho e dourado e no outro era azul e prateado.

-Como assim rainha dos espíritos torturados ele perguntou.

-Bem como explicar, O grande espirito e o rei dos espíritos bons pode se dizer, Rei Emma e o rei dos demônios e inferno ele aplica a punição para aqueles que cometeram pecados mas depois que a punição e paga a alma pode começar a reencarnar de novo, eu sou aquela que puni eternamente os pecadores que tem o infortúnio de cair no meu território meus súditos são almas que tiveram mortes horríveis e tomados pelo ódio e raiva não conseguem passar e são transformados em meus executores aqueles que aplicam a punição as almas pecadoras disse a rainha.

-Entendo, mas por que você está aqui Yoh perguntou.

-Estou aqui para te ajudar a mudar o que aconteceu disse a rainha.

-Como? Yoh perguntou - Não há como mudar eu o matei disse enquanto lagrimas mais caiam.

-Vou trazer Hao de volta e vou ajuda-lo a fazê-lo entender disse a rainha.

-Você pode fazer isso e vai me ajudar disse Yoh com voz e olhos esperançosos.

-Sim, vou manda-lo no tempo para a primeira vida de Hao você vai demonstrar que seres humanos são capazes de serem bons também, claro todas as mortes que ele causou permanecerão a mesma e você não pode falar para ele o que acontecera no futuro entendeu? Também tem uma última condição disse a rainha.

-Sim, mas qual é a última condição rainha disse Yoh.

-Por favor me chame de Emillyn e não posso disser a condição, mas não se preocupe a condição só vai aparecer quando você e Hao ficarem mais velho, certo vou manda-lo agora está pronto? Perguntou Emillyn.

-Sim e Emillyn arigato espero que consigo cumprir a condição disse Yoh com um sorriso no rosto quando um círculo azul com uma estrela de seis pontas vermelhas apareceu no chão e ele começou a desaparecer no tempo.

-Sei que vai conseguir meu futuro pai e sei também que você amara papai Hao muito disse uma Emillyn de 12 anos com um sorriso preguiçoso semelhante ao de Yoh antes de desaparecer.


End file.
